


La tormenta

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Chernobyl New Year Challenge 2021, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Snowed In, Unrealistic description of hypothermia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Due improbabili compagni di viaggio si ritrovano a dover dividere una macchina a noleggio.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 2





	La tormenta

Non appena l’aereo scese di quota ed entrò nella spessa coltre di nubi, sobbalzò abbastanza forte da svegliare i passeggeri che si erano assopiti.

Si accese il segnale che invitava ad allacciare le cinture di sicurezza e tutti obbedirono diligentemente, raddrizzando il sedile.

Anche Boris mise via gli occhiali da lettura e radunò i documenti nella valigetta, chiudendo il tavolino pieghevole. Stava apportando le ultime modifiche al discorso che avrebbe dovuto tenere a una conferenza a Donetsk, ma con quegli scossoni era impossibile leggere qualcosa e lavorare.

Tuttavia, il passeggero seduto davanti a lui sembrava di diverso avviso: continuava imperterrito a scrivere e sottolineare, anche se penne ed evidenziatori cadevano a terra e lui doveva slacciarsi la cintura per raccoglierli prima che rotolassero lungo il corridoio.

Alla fine una hostess dovette pregarlo gentilmente di restare seduto con la cintura allacciata. L’uomo acconsentì, ma continuò a sbuffare e, per qualche ragione, Boris si irritò: non poteva stare fermo e composto come tutti gli altri?

Il Tupolev uscì dalle nuvole e venne investito da una pesante bufera di neve, che rese il viaggio ancora più turbolento e fece dimenticare a Boris l’irrequieto passeggero.

Dopo pochi minuti, il capitano fece un annuncio.

_ “Cari compagni, è il vostro capitano che vi parla: le condizioni meteorologiche sulla regione sono in rapido peggioramento e questo non ci consente di effettuare un atterraggio in sicurezza all’aeroporto di Donetsk. Siamo pertanto costretti a dirottare su quello di Luhans’k, dove verranno messi a disposizione mezzi di trasporto alternativi per raggiungere le vostre destinazioni. Siamo oltremodo spiacenti per il disagio, ma siamo certi che comprenderete.” _

Boris li immaginava, i mezzi di trasporto alternativi, probabilmente degli autobus risalenti alla prima guerra mondiale. No, grazie tante, avrebbe noleggiato un’auto: per fortuna si era mosso con anticipo e poteva ancora arrivare in tempo alla conferenza.

Ad ogni modo era una situazione seccante e nella cabina si levarono alcuni mormorii di protesta; il passeggero seduto davanti a Boris espresse ad alta voce il suo disappunto, richiamando l’attenzione della hostess: anche lui aveva una conferenza a Donetsk e non poteva mancare.

A quel punto Boris decise di intervenire: “C’è una bufera di neve, la hostess non può farci niente: la lasci in pace.”

Il passeggero scoccò a Boris un’occhiata velenosa, ma poi si morse le labbra e si voltò.

Valery stava letteralmente fumando: era più di un mese che stava preparando relazioni e materiali per quella conferenza e adesso rischiava di non potervi partecipare a causa di una stupida nevicata. La neve in Unione Sovietica non era certo un evento raro, possibile che il pilota fosse così in difficoltà?

Chiamò una hostess per farle presente i disagi che la deviazione gli avrebbe creato, ma venne zittito bruscamente dal passeggero dietro di lui. Chi diavolo credeva di essere? Pensò di ribattere, ma poi si rese conto che non aveva tutti i torti: non aveva senso prendersela con la povera hostess per il cattivo tempo.

Comunque, Valery era estremamente seccato per l’inconveniente: se avesse preso uno degli autobus messi a disposizione dalla compagnia aerea, non sarebbe mai arrivato per tempo, con tutte le fermate che avrebbe fatto lungo la strada. Appena atterrati doveva noleggiare un’auto e sperare di arrivare in tempo.

  
  


Il tempo era pessimo anche a Luhans’k e l’atterraggio fu piuttosto turbolento; i passeggeri tirarono un sospiro di sollievo quando l’aereo toccò finalmente terra e poi si avvicinò al terminal per farli sbarcare.

Boris e Valery furono tra i primi ad alzarsi per scendere, ma quando lo scienziato recuperò la valigetta dalla cappelliera, questa si aprì, rovesciando a terra tutto il suo contenuto e bloccando il passaggio.

Valery imprecò ad alta voce e si affrettò a radunare le sue cose e a richiudere di nuovo la valigia (questa volta per bene, accidenti alla sua distrazione).

Boris aveva una gran voglia di scavalcarlo passandogli sopra la testa, ma era troppo grosso e il corridoio troppo stretto. Maledizione, quell’uomo irritante gli stava facendo perdere un sacco di tempo e le poche auto a noleggio sarebbero state prese dai passeggeri prima di loro.

“Si muova!” sbraitò.

“Sto facendo più in fretta che posso!” ribatté lo scienziato, per nulla intimorito dalla stazza o dal cipiglio severo di Boris. 

Invece, suo malgrado, il politico ne fu colpito: non era la reazione che otteneva quando alzava la voce. Normalmente tutti scattavano in piedi e gli obbedivano.

Finalmente Valery raccolse la valigia e i due si affrettarono lungo il corridoio dell’aereo e poi lungo il manicotto che immetteva nel terminal.

Boris camminava a passo spedito verso il noleggio auto, ma anche l’altro uomo pareva avere una gran fretta e cercava di stargli dietro. Probabilmente aveva bisogno di un’auto anche lui, ma l'impegno di Boris era certamente più importante e non si sarebbe lasciato scavalcare. Accelerò il passo, l'altro inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi e restò indietro. 

Boris rise tra sé, soddisfatto, ma poi la sua corsa venne ostacolata da un inserviente con un carrello per le pulizie, e l'altro uomo recuperò terreno. Anche lui rise di scherno alla disavventura del politico.

Alla fine si misero a correre, spalla a spalla, e quasi si schiantarono contro il bancone dell'autonoleggio. L'impiegata sussultò, sorpresa, e li guardò alternativamente con un sorriso incerto.

"Buona giornata, compagni. Come posso aiutarvi?"

"Devo noleggiare un'auto per andare a Donetsk!" esclamarono insieme Boris e Valery.

"Capisco. Siete insieme?"

I due uomini si guardarono disgustati: "Assolutamente no!"

Il sorriso dell'impiegata si congelò: "Uhm, allora temo ci sia un problema. È rimasta una sola macchina da noleggiare."

"Cosa?" Ormai Boris e Valery parlano come un sol uomo.

"Mi spiace, ma hanno dirottato qui parecchi voli oggi."

"Be', allora la noleggio io," disse Valery, "Devo andare a una importante conferenza scientifica."

"Non se ne parla: anche io devo parlare a una conferenza, l'auto la prendo io."

"Non può essere più importante di una conferenza dell'Accademia delle Scienze!"

"Certo che lo è, è una riunione del comitato centrale."

Valery lo squadrò da capo a piedi: "Un burocrate. Chissà perché non sono sorpreso, dato il suo atteggiamento arrogante."

"Arrogante io? Si è mai guardato allo specchio?" Boris era senza parole: quell'uomo non era solo irritante, era un aspirante suicida, a parlare a un uomo del partito a quel modo.

“Mi serve l’auto.”

“Anche a me.”

I due si guardarono con aria di sfida, come se fossero disposti a duellare all’ultimo sangue.

"Compagni, ho una proposta per voi," si intromise l'impiegata, per calmare gli animi, "visto che dovete andare nella stessa città, potete andarci insieme."

Boris sbuffò: quasi quattro ore di viaggio in compagnia di quell'uomo? Improponibile. "Sono arrivato prima io al bancone!" ringhiò sbattendo il pugno sul bancone.

"Veramente siete arrivati insieme…" obiettò lei con un sorriso diplomatico.

Boris non voleva cedere, ma alla fine capì che non c’era altra soluzione; brontolò ancora un po’, poi guardò in tralice lo scienziato.

A Valery non sorrideva l’idea di viaggiare in compagnia di quello scorbutico, ma l’impiegata aveva ragione, e più tempo sprecavano a discutere, più avrebbe fatto tardi. Prese il suo documento d’identità e lo posò sul bancone.

“Va bene, va bene, ci dia le carte da firmare, basta che facciamo in fretta.”

“È la prima cosa sensata che le sento dire,” rimarcò Boris, prendendo a sua volta la patente.

Valery sospirò: sarebbe stato un viaggio interminabile.

“È uno scherzo, vero?” sbottò lo scienziato alla vista della mesta Moskvič 412 che li attendeva nel piazzale dell'autonoleggio. L’auto aveva un colore indefinito o forse non veniva lavata dal giorno in cui era uscita dalla fabbrica, e aveva ammaccature e graffi ovunque, persino sul tetto. Era così malandata che sembrava aver fatto il giro del mondo.

Più volte.

Boris era ugualmente attonito: l’auto non sembrava in grado di portarli fino a Donetsk, non sembrava nemmeno in grado di uscire dal parcheggio senza cadere a pezzi, ma non avevano alternative.

“Muoviamoci. Prima arriviamo, prima finirà questo incubo.”

“È la prima cosa sensata che le sento dire,” disse Valery con sarcasmo, ripetendo le stesse parole di Boris.

Lo statista ringhiò adagio: il suo compagno di viaggio non sembrava intenzionato a smetterla di essere insolente e sfacciato, ma se pensava di poter avere l’ultima parola con Boris, si sbagliava di grosso.

“Guido io,” disse lo statista, sfilando le chiavi dalle mani dello scienziato, “se guida come chiude le valigie, non andremo lontano.”

“Non sono così imbranato!” protestò lo scienziato, ma proprio in quel momento scivolò su una lastra di ghiaccio e cadde sul sedere in maniera molto poco dignitosa.

“Oh, vedo,” ridacchiò Boris.

L’interno della macchina era messo peggio dell’esterno: i sedili erano macchiati da sostanze sospette, sulle quali era meglio non indagare più di tanto, e puzzava come se qualcuno l’avesse usata per trasportare degli ovini (Valery non escludeva che fosse successo).

In che cosa si era andato a cacciare?

Nonostante le fosche previsioni di Boris, l’auto si accese e la strana coppia lasciò la città.

Dopo un po’, lo scienziato mise mano all’accendino per fumare, ma Boris lo fermò.

“L’auto puzza già a sufficienza.”

“Non penso che il fumo peggiorerà la situazione. Inoltre, l’auto l’abbiamo noleggiata insieme: lei potrà giocare a fare il piccolo dittatore al Cremlino, ma non qui,” ribatté Valery, accendendo la sigaretta, ma abbassò il finestrino per far disperdere la puzza.

Boris lo guardò a bocca aperta: non conosceva nessuno che si rivolgeva a un uomo del partito con tale franchezza, e non trovò le parole per rispondergli a tono, non era abituato ad avere a che fare con qualcuno che gli teneva testa. Avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi, minacciare di farlo deportare, invece quasi sentiva di ammirarlo: nel suo mondo erano rare le persone così.

Quell’uomo era disarmante, in un certo senso.

“Per lo meno si sbrighi,” brontolò Boris, poi tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione alla strada ghiacciata e alla neve che continuava a cadere fitta.

Valery fumò meno della metà della sigaretta e la gettò fuori: magari a Shcherbina dava fastidio il fumo, non c’era ragione di rendere quel viaggio più sgradevole di quanto non fosse.

Richiuse in fretta il finestrino e si strinse nella giacca: il riscaldamento dell’auto funzionava a malapena, buttando fuori un’aria tiepida che puzzava di gas di scarico. Shcherbina aveva dovuto chiudere tutti bocchettoni tranne quelli orientati sul parabrezza, per non far appannare il vetro.

A dire il vero, Valery era contento che guidasse qualcun altro: tra la neve a terra e quella che cadeva dal cielo, il paesaggio era uniformemente bianco e faceva fatica a distinguere la strada dalla campagna circostante.

Shcherbina invece sembrava perfettamente a suo agio; Valery ruotò gli occhi per osservarlo meglio: era un uomo imponente, che non passava inosservato nella folla, e sarebbe stato anche bello senza quel costante cipiglio severo.

_ “Ma che razza di assurdità vai pensando?” _ si disse con rabbia, premendosi due dita sugli occhi sotto le lenti.

“Qualcosa non va?” indagò Shcherbina.

Anche la sua voce era particolare, roca e profonda.

Valery si strinse nelle spalle senza rispondere e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, sebbene ora fosse quasi del tutto appannato.

Succedeva sempre così quando qualcuno gli piaceva: la sua baldanza si scioglieva come un ghiacciolo sotto al sole e diventava impacciato.

Di nuovo sussultò, arrabbiato per i suoi stessi pensieri: Shcherbina era un prepotente e un arrogante, come tutti i politici.

Non gli piaceva.

Affatto.

“Oh, vuole stare in silenzio? A dire il vero lo preferisco, visti i suoi modi,” disse Boris.

“Ovvio,” sbottò Valery, “Non ho dubbi che voi politici preferiate chi si muove attorno a voi come se stesse camminando sulle uova, attento a misurare le parole per non offendervi.”

Boris era sempre più incredulo: “Lei non ha alcun istinto di sopravvivenza, spero che ne sia consapevole. Potrei farle passare guai molto seri per la sua insolenza.”

Valery lo sapeva benissimo, perché era così che i politici ragionavano, ma qualcosa gli diceva che questo politico in particolare non avrebbe messo in atto le sue minacce, e rispose tranquillo: “Sarebbe solo una conferma di ciò che dico.”

“Posso sapere cosa le hanno fatto i politici?”

“Credete che l’unica cosa che conta al mondo siano i vostri giochi di potere, come se il resto della società, o persino i fatti e la scienza dovessero chinarsi davanti a voi.”

Valery tornò a guardarlo: mento alto, labbra serrate, occhi determinati dietro quei fondi di bottiglia. Boris non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno con degli occhi così blu. Sembrava una creatura di un altro mondo.

Nonostante Legasov stesse praticamente insultando lui e l’intero governo, Boris si ritrovò a pensare che era bellissimo.

E poi, non è che avesse tutti i torti sulla politica. Boris non conosceva il motivo di tanto astio da parte dello scienziato, ma poteva facilmente immaginarlo: fondi tagliati, il divieto imposto su una cooperazione internazionale, una ricerca censurata.

“Così va il mondo,” concluse Boris.

“Va da schifo,” borbottò Valery, imbronciato, tornando a sedersi composto.

“È sempre così scorbutico? Dev’essere un piacere averla attorno, nella vita di ogni giorno.”

“Non sono scorbutico!”

Boris inarcò un sopracciglio e Valery si morse le labbra: le sue parole lo stavano contraddicendo apertamente. Non stava dando il meglio di sé.

“Sono solo molto nervoso per questa situazione assurda,” ammise, “Ma comunque nemmeno lei è un campione di amabilità.”

Boris storse le labbra, ma non ribatté: in effetti erano due vecchi brontoloni; si voltò appena per guardare il suo compagno di viaggio: i tratti del suo viso erano morbidi, e le lentiggini lo facevano sembrare più giovane. Sì, era un bell’uomo, peccato solo per quel carattere così spigoloso, altrimenti…

_ “Altrimenti cosa? Non essere ridicolo!”  _ si rimproverò Boris, tornando a guardare la strada.

Una volta a Donetsk, le loro strade si sarebbero separate e non si sarebbero più rivisti.

Ammesso di arrivarci a Donetsk.

Picchiettò con l’indice sull’indicatore del carburante ed imprecò sottovoce.

“Problemi?” chiese Valery.

“Siamo quasi a secco.”

“Cosa?”

“Non si agiti. Se non è cambiato nulla, c’è un distributore di benzina tra qualche chilometro.”

“Lei è di queste parti?”

“Debal’ceve, lo attraverseremo perché è lungo la strada per Donetsk. Ho ancora la casa di famiglia lì.”

Valery guardò l’orologio: “Vuole che ci fermiamo? Tanto ormai non faremo più in tempo per le nostre conferenze.” Adesso gli sembrava assurdo aver litigato tanto ferocemente all’aeroporto: il tempo non avrebbe permesso loro di arrivare in orario.

“No, non è necessario. Ci torno ogni tanto per fare qualche riparazione, ma non c’è più nessuno da andare a trovare.”

“Hm…” mormorò Valery, senza sapere bene cosa dire.

“E lei?”

“Cosa?”

“Di dov’è?” chiese pazientemente Boris.

“Tula.”

“E torna mai lì, magari per le vacanze?”

Valery scosse la testa: “Dopo che è mancata mia madre, ho venduto la casa. Ora vivo a Mosca con il mio gatto.”

“Niente radici,” commentò Boris.

“È più facile così.”

Boris rifletté su quelle parole: sì, lo era. Era più facile se pensavano di essere solo due improbabili compagni di viaggio che si sarebbero separati tra poco meno di due ore.

Ma lui non aveva mai amato le cose semplici nella vita. Avrebbe potuto seguire le orme di suo padre e lavorare nelle ferrovie, avrebbe avuto appoggi e la strada spianata, invece aveva scelto un territorio del tutto inesplorato.

Attraverso la fitta nevicata intravide il distributore e si accostò alle pompe, spegnendo il motore.

La stazione era un self-service senza personale, una specie di strano miraggio nel bel mezzo della campagna ucraina.

“Non verrà nessuno,” disse Boris, quando vide che Valery non si muoveva.

Lo scienziato occhieggiò la bufera di neve che imperversava là fuori.

“E perché dovrei scendere io? È lei che sta guidando.”

“Appunto! Ho fatto tutto il lavoro, ora è il suo turno, compagno.”

“Dica piuttosto che non vuole congelarsi,” sbottò Valery, aprendo la portiera.

Sembrava proprio che non riuscissero a stare cinque minuti senza litigare. E lui che aveva addirittura pensato che potesse piacergli, che idiota!

La bufera lo investì in pieno e i suoi occhiali si ricoprirono di neve in pochi secondi. Valery li tolse e li ripose nella tasca della giacca, inserì qualche banconota nella colonnina, afferrò la pompa e fece rifornimento più in fretta che poteva.

Il freddo era terrificante.

“Non siamo vicini al Mar d’Azov? Credevo che il clima fosse più temperato da queste parti,” si lamentò, rientrando in auto.

“Il mare dista più di tre ore da qui. Nell’interno gli inverni sono rigidi,” disse Boris, e mise in moto.

L’auto camminò per un paio di metri fino al ciglio della strada, poi si spense.

Boris imprecò e girò nuovamente la chiave nel quadro, ma non successe niente.

L’auto era morta.

Valery si accigliò: “Perché non si accende più?”

“Non ne ho idea.”

Boris scese, aprì il cofano e controllò il vano motore. Non era un meccanico, ma di macchine qualcosa capiva, e lì sembrava tutto a posto: non c’erano perdite di liquidi, i cavi erano correttamente collegati, il radiatore non era surriscaldato, le luci funzionavano ancora, quindi non era nemmeno la batteria.

Tornò in auto, provò di nuovo ad accenderla, ma l’auto non partì.

“Andiamo, vecchia carretta,” urlò, tirando una manata sul volante che fece suonare il clacson.

“Forse potremmo provare a…” mormorò Valery, poi scosse la testa: chiaramente non era il suo campo.

A Boris venne un sospetto terribile, ma no, Legasov non poteva essere così stupido.

“Che carburante ha messo, benzina o diesel?” chiese con calma glaciale.

“Io… be’, ovviamente…” balbettò Valery. Non vedeva praticamente nulla senza occhiali, e no, non aveva controllato, aveva afferrato la prima pompa che gli era capitata sottomano.

“Complimenti, ottimo lavoro!” ruggì Boris, “Dovrei strozzarla!”

“Io non… non possiamo svuotare il serbatoio e riempirlo di nuovo?”

“E come, rovescio l’auto su un fianco per far uscire la benzina? Ma si può essere così imbranati e distratti?”

“Va bene, ho capito!” Imbarazzato per l’errore stupido, Valery scese dall’auto.

“Dove sta andando?” gli urlò dietro Boris.

“Prima ho visto un paese, torno indietro e chiedo aiuto.”

Erano a metà strada tra Zoryns’k e Debal’ceve, non c’erano altri centri abitati lungo il percorso, la nevicata non accennava a diminuire e si stava anche facendo buio, quindi lo statista lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un gomito.

“Non dica sciocchezze, saranno almeno due ore di cammino.”

“Sto cercando di rimediare a ciò che ho fatto.” 

“Morire assiderato lungo la strada non mi sembra un gran rimedio.”

“Mi sembrava di aver capito che volesse strozzarmi,” disse Valery, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Se lo sarebbe meritato.

“Magari più tardi,” borbottò Boris, “Adesso sarebbe troppo facile.”

“Cosa facciamo?”

“Torniamo in macchina e aspettiamo, prima o poi passerà qualcuno.”

“Io non credo,” rispose Valery sull’orlo del panico, “siamo in mezzo al nulla.”

“Siamo in campagna,” rispose Boris con tranquillità, risalendo in auto, “e in campagna i contadini hanno sempre qualcosa da fare. Qualcuno passerà.”

Senza dubbio Shcherbina sapeva come tranquillizzare qualcuno.

_ “È un politico, è il suo lavoro,”  _ si disse Valery. Ma funzionò, perché si sentì più calmo.

Almeno per cinque minuti.

Poi, man mano che il tempo passava, il panico tornò ad assalirlo: sarebbero morti lì, congelati come due stoccafissi, a causa della sua distrazione. 

La batteria dell’auto funzionava ancora, e Shcherbina teneva i fari accesi e i tergicristalli in funzione per scrutare la strada e vedere se arrivava un improbabile salvatore, ma il riscaldamento dipendeva dal motore e quindi l’interno dell’auto era gelido.

Valery stava battendo i denti.

“È vestito molto leggero per la stagione,” osservò Boris, sfregandosi le mani intirizzite.

“Sì, be’, non immaginavo di finire in questa situazione. Contavo di scendere dall'aereo a Donetsk, prendere un taxi e andare alla conferenza.”

Valery guardò il cappotto scuro dello statista con invidia. Sembrava molto caldo, specie se paragonato al suo dolcevita logoro e alla sua giacca di tweed, così caldo che gli fece venire voglia di arrampicarsi sul sedile di Shcherbina e seppellirsi sotto a quel cappotto, nonostante odiasse i politici, questo politico in particolare, e si vergognasse da morire per il disastro combinato.

Al diavolo, aveva troppo freddo per aggrapparsi ai suoi principi.

Calore corporeo, di questo aveva bisogno, e in fretta.

“Senta, quello che sto per chiederle le sembrerà strano...” iniziò, ma Boris urlò, facendolo sussultare.

“Guardi laggiù, sono dei fari! Glielo avevo detto che qualcuno sarebbe passato.”

Il politico scese dall’auto, sbracciandosi per farsi notare, ma Valery, sebbene fosse sollevato per essere stato salvato, si rammaricò che il salvatore non fosse arrivato cinque minuti più tardi.

_ “Ma come, Valery, non hai appena detto che lo odi, questo politico?” _

Boris bussò al finestrino e Valery si riscosse.

“Su, andiamo: quest’uomo non va a Donetsk, ma può darci un passaggio fino a Debal’ceve.”

“Capisco. C’è una locanda lì?”

“No.”

“E allora dove posso alloggiare per la notte?”

“A casa mia.”

“Cosa?”

“Su, si sbrighi!” tagliò corto Boris, prendendo le valigie.

Il loro salvatore era un contadino che guidava un furgone col cassone aperto, sul quale trasportava delle pecore.

Lui e Boris avrebbero dovuto stringersi nella cabina con il guidatore.

C’era anche un enorme cane nero, più simile a un lupo che a un animale da compagnia, e che venne spostato anche lui sul cassone. Le pecore belarono rumorosamente, per nulla felici della scelta.

Se Valery aveva pensato che la Moskvič puzzava, dovette ricredersi non appena entrò nella cabina del furgone: al confronto, l’auto profumava di mughetto.

“Non una parola,” gli sibilò Boris all’orecchio e Valery strinse le labbra. Era onesto sì, ma non al punto da lamentarsi con chi li aveva salvati.

“E così è questo l’uomo che ha confuso diesel e benzina, uh?” ridacchiò il contadino in ucraino, squadrando Valery.

Boris annuì e il contadino rise più forte.

Valery non capiva, ma era certo che stessero parlando di lui. Grandioso.

Era la giornata peggiore di tutta la sua vita, ma mise da parte quel pensiero quando si accorse della nuvoletta bianca di vapore davanti alla sua bocca.

Il furgone era più freddo della loro auto.

“Scusi, può chiedergli di alzare un po’ il riscaldamento? Sto veramente congelando.”

Boris tradusse, ma il contadino disse qualcosa scuotendo la testa.

“Il riscaldamento è rotto,” spiegò Boris, “ma tra una decina di minuti saremo a destinazione.”

A quel punto Valery non era certo che sarebbe sopravvissuto altri dieci minuti, nonostante ora fosse schiacciato tra la portiera e il corpo massiccio di Boris: non aveva mai patito tanto freddo in vita sua ed era stanco, stanchissimo, gli si chiudevano gli occhi.

Forse, se avesse dormito, quell’agonia sarebbe passata più in fretta.

Boris chiacchierò un po’ con il contadino per non pensare al gelo, poi si girò verso Legasov, insospettito dalla sua immobilità e dal suo silenzio: l’uomo aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra quasi violacee dal freddo. Stava andando in ipotermia.

“Dannazione!” imprecò, e lo scosse vigorosamente. “Legasov! Legasov, si svegli, non deve dormire.”

“Sta così male?” si meravigliò il contadino, “e dire che oggi non fa nemmeno particolarmente freddo. Bah, cittadini…”

Boris continuò a chiamare Legasov, ma questi non reagiva, allora lo scosse per una spalla e infine lo schiaffeggiò sul viso.

“Legasov… Valery! Valery! Andiamo, devi svegliarti.” Non era il momento di preoccuparsi dell’etichetta.

“Ma io ho sonno,” borbottò Valery con voce impastata, cercando di allontanare il molesto compagno di viaggio col braccio.

“Siamo quasi arrivati, casa mia è in fondo a questa strada, devi restare sveglio.”

“No!”

“E invece sì.”

Boris continuò a scuoterlo e a parlargli finché non furono davanti alla porta d’ingresso; ringraziò il contadino, aiutò Valery a scendere, prese le chiavi nascoste sotto a un vaso di fiori e aprì la porta.

Nel frattempo Valery si era appoggiato al muro e aveva chiuso gli occhi di nuovo.

Non andava bene.

“Sveglia, sveglia!” 

Senza troppe cerimonie, Boris gli diede un vigoroso scrollone, finché Valery non aprì gli occhi di nuovo.

“Parola mia, sei l’uomo più irritante e insistente che abbia mai conosciuto,” brontolò Valery. Una parte della sua mente registrò che qualcosa non andava: i suoi pensieri erano rallentati, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quella terribile sonnolenza e aveva sempre più freddo.

“Sì be’, continuerò a essere irritante e insistente finché non ti sarai ripreso.”

“Voglio solo dormire,” protestò Valery.

“Moriresti nel sonno, sei in ipotermia.”

“Ipo… ip…” provò Valery, ma si arrese quasi subito. Buffo, gli sembrava di avere la lingua impastata di colla e non riusciva a muoverla bene.

“Continua a muoverti e camminare per la stanza.”

“E se non lo faccio?”

“Ti prendo a calci!” ruggì il politico.

Pur se rallentato, Valery capì che Boris non scherzava. Scrollò le spalle e camminò avanti e indietro.

Il locale era piccolo, con solo un tavolo in legno e tre sedie scompagnate, una cassapanca, un divano coperto da un telo bianco e alcuni pensili sopra al lavello; una porta dava su un’altra camera, probabilmente quella da letto. Il muro della piccola cucina era ricoperto da piastrelle tutte diverse, alcune sbeccate, ma l’insieme era gradevole e dava proprio l’idea di una casa, non un luogo perfetto, ma un luogo dove avevi voglia di tornare.

Capiva perché Boris non l’aveva venduta, anche se non vi tornava spesso.

Comunque, non era questo che si era immaginato pensando alle radici del politico. Aveva pensato a qualcosa di molto più sfarzoso e formale.

Un po’ si vergognò, guardando la schiena curva di Boris, accucciato in un angolo mentre recuperava dei ciocchi di legno, paglia e dei fogli di giornale da un vecchio baule.

“Ti ho detto di camminare,” disse Boris quando vide che Valery si era fermato, “e agita le braccia.”

“A che serve? Fa un freddo disumano anche qua dentro!”

“Adesso accendo la stufa e tra un po’ andrà meglio.”

Anche Boris stava congelando: il suo corpo continuava a rabbrividire per combattere il freddo, le unghie erano diventate violacee e le sue mani tremavano mentre accendeva il fuoco. Fortunatamente la legna era molto secca e i giornali non si erano inumiditi, così il fuoco attecchì subito; pompò vigorosamente il mantice per ottenere fiamme più alte, ma ci sarebbero volute ore per riscaldare l’ambiente: avevano bisogno di una soluzione più rapida.

Recuperò due vecchi secchi di metallo sotto al lavandino, li riempì d’acqua e li appoggiò sulle piastre della stufa, poi andò in bagno. La toilette si trovava ancora all’esterno della casa, lì suo padre aveva ricavato giusto lo spazio per un lavabo e una vasca da bagno, che sua madre utilizzava anche per lavare i panni. La riempì di acqua fredda per metà.

Non c’era acqua calda in casa, motivo per cui Boris la stava facendo bollire nei secchi sulla stufa: un bagno caldo avrebbe salvato entrambi dal rischio di ipotermia immediata.

Tornò nell’altra stanza e vide che, nonostante le sue raccomandazioni, Valery si era accoccolato contro la stufa e aveva chiuso gli occhi di nuovo.

Aveva voglia di urlare, ma d’altro canto capiva quanto fosse difficile da combattere il torpore del freddo: lo aveva sperimentato anche lui durante la guerra.

Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli schiaffeggiò di nuovo le guance.

“Valery!”

“Mi fai male…” protestò lo scienziato, aprendo gli occhi a fatica.

“Sto solo cercando di tenerti sveglio.”

“Oh davvero? A me sembra che ci provi gusto a picchiarmi.”

Un angolo della bocca di Boris si sollevò in un sorrisetto: nonostante tutto lo scienziato non aveva perso la sua vena polemica, quindi forse non stava poi così male.

“In piedi, su!”

Valery ci provò, ma il suo corpo era così intirizzito che rispondeva male ai suoi comandi; si aggrappò quindi alle spalle di Boris e si lasciò tirare in piedi, poi si raccontò che non era affatto impressionato dalla sua prestanza fisica, mentendo.

L’acqua stava quasi per bollire e Boris sospinse Valery verso il bagno.

“Spogliati,” ordinò, poi si allontanò di nuovo.

Valery sbatté lentamente le palpebre: aveva capito male a causa dell’ipotermia, vero? Boris non gli aveva chiesto davvero di denudarsi nel bagno di casa sua. Perché poi?

Lo statista tornò con i due secchi di acqua bollente, che rovesciò nella vasca.

“Sei ancora vestito? Spogliati, veloce, l’acqua non resterà calda per sempre!”

“Ma…”

“È il metodo più rapido per riscaldarci.”

“Riscaldarci?”

Sotto lo sguardo attonito di Valery, lo statista si liberò di un indumento dopo l’altro. Per quanto il pensiero fosse assurdo, Shcherbina sembrava ancora più grande e imponente senza vestiti, con quelle braccia forti, la schiena ancora tonica e le gambe lunghissime.

Era bellissimo. Impossibile, ma bellissimo.

Quando Boris si voltò per appoggiare i vestiti su una sedia, mostrò senza vergogna il suo fondoschiena e Valery non riuscì a reprimere un gemito.

Boris si voltò, ma interpretò quel suono come un sintomo di malessere, e gli si avvicinò.

“Hai difficoltà a slacciare i bottoni? Anch’io ho le dita intorpidite, ma se ti serve una mano…”

Valery si voltò bruscamente verso il muro.

“No!”

“Sto solo cercando di aiutare,”sospirò Boris, esasperato.

“Lo so, ho capito e ti ringrazio. Ma forse potremmo fare a turno nella vasca.”

“Il secondo si ritroverebbe l’acqua tiepida, e non voglio litigare anche su questo. Smettila di lamentarti ed entra,” ordinò Boris, immergendosi nell’acqua calda.

Valery era imbarazzato e preoccupato dalla possibile reazione del suo corpo, ma l’idea di un bagno caldo era troppo allettante per rinunciarvi.

“Non ti senti imbarazzato nemmeno un po’?” domandò Valery, sfilandosi le scarpe.

“Quando eravamo piccoli, coi miei fratelli facevamo il bagno tutti insieme per risparmiare acqua.”

“Se permetti la situazione è diversa.”

Boris ridacchiò e Valery lo guardò da sopra la spalla.

“Cosa c’è di tanto divertente?”

“Tu: sei talmente sfrontato che non avrei mai immaginato che fossi così vergognoso.”

“Questa è un’altra cosa!” protestò Valery, gettando a terra la canottiera.

Boris non rispose: qualunque appunto sarcastico stesse per dire, gli rimase bloccato in gola alla vista del corpo nudo dello scienziato. Aveva già visto (e ammirato) il viso lentigginoso, ma non immaginava avesse efelidi lungo tutto il corpo. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, specie dal suo fondoschiena, pieno e rotondo.

Sì, era decisamente un’altra cosa.

Un brivido corse lungo la sua schiena, ma non era per il freddo.

Valery si coprì le parti intime quando entrò nella vasca, ma Boris intravide ugualmente i suoi peli pubici rossicci. Sperò di aver distolto lo sguardo abbastanza in fretta da non essere notato, ma si rese conto che la sua idea di un bagno insieme aveva dei risvolti problematici.

Valery si immerse nella vasca fino al mento, chiudendo gli occhi: l’acqua calda era una benedizione, dopo il freddo patito. Lentamente, sentì tornare la sensibilità nelle dita e nei piedi e finalmente smise di tremare.

“Voglio restare qua dentro per sempre,” mormorò lo scienziato.

"Vedi che era una buona idea?"

_ "Non del tutto,"  _ pensò Valery riaprendo gli occhi: Boris aveva appoggiato le braccia ai lati della vasca e così il suo petto sembrava ancora più ampio. Era una visione.

Valery faceva del suo meglio per restare nella sua metà di vasca, ma non era semplice non venire in contatto, perché Boris aveva delle gambe infinite.

Mortificato, Valery si accorse che un'altra parte del suo corpo stava beneficiando degli effetti dell'acqua calda e si andava risvegliando velocemente.

Se Boris se ne fosse accorto, l'avrebbe affogato.

Cercò di rinculare verso il bordo della vasca, ma scivolò sulla porcellana e si ritrovò praticamente in mezzo alle gambe di Boris, che lo guardò sorpreso.

Nel goffo tentativo di allontanarsi, Valery schizzò acqua dappertutto.

"Riesci a stare cinque minuti senza far danni?" brontolò Boris. 

"E tu devi avere per forza gambe così lunghe?"

Merda, non andava per niente bene: se Boris si fosse sporto avrebbe visto che…

Lo statista portò le mani sott'acqua e schizzò Valery in pieno volto, lasciandolo incredulo.

Sbatté le palpebre lentamente: "Mi hai…?"

"Sì," rispose lo statista, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, "è da quando ti ho conosciuto che desidero farlo."

"Che cos'hai, cinque anni?"

Boris lo schizzò di nuovo: "Sempre meglio di te che brontoli in continuazione come un vecchio bacucco."

"Ehi, smettila!" protestò Valery, schizzando un po' d'acqua a sua volta.

Mancò il bersaglio e l’acqua finì fuori dalla vasca.

“Menomale che non hai guidato tu!” rise Boris, schizzandolo ancora, e centrandolo in pieno.

“Vuoi la guerra?” gridò Valery. Gli venne da ridere: due uomini adulti, grandi e grossi, che giocavano in una vasca da bagno come due bambini non si potevano vedere, ma a Boris sembrava non importare, a giudicare dalla sua risata fragorosa.

Preso dal gioco, Valery si lanciò su Boris con l'intenzione di spingergli la testa sott'acqua, ma non aveva calcolato che Boris era molto più forte e non si mosse di un millimetro, né che era veramente imbranato, tanto che ottenne come unico risultato quello di franare su di lui.

I due uomini smisero all'istante di ridere, fin troppo consapevoli di quell’improvviso contatto pelle su pelle e dei loro visi separati da pochi centimetri.

Terrorizzato che si accorgesse della sua erezione, Valery fece leva sulle spalle di Boris per sollevarsi e uscire da lì, ma istintivamente Boris lo trattenne imprigionandolo tra le sue braccia.

Le sue pupille si dilatarono. Oh, se ne era accorto eccome.

Valery mugolò di nuovo.

“Preso,” sussurrò Boris.

“Sei impossibile,” mormorò adagio Valery.

“Sì be’, anche tu, quindi siamo pari,” rispose Boris, poi lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò, facendosi strada nella sua bocca con la lingua.

Le mani di Valery scivolarono attorno al suo collo e si sciolse, letteralmente, abbandonandosi su di lui.

L’erezione di Boris premette sulla sua pancia e Valery sorrise sulle sue labbra: “Effetto dell’acqua calda?”

“No, sei tu,” ruggì Boris nel suo orecchio, “mi fai impazzire.” Non aveva mai conosciuto un uomo così esasperante e che allo stesso tempo lo attirasse così tanto. Lo faceva sentire vivo.

“Boris…” gemette Valery, quando l’altro gli afferrò i glutei.

L’acqua si stava raffreddando e comunque la vasca non era adatta a ciò che aveva in mente Boris, così lo baciò un’ultima volta e poi lo spinse a uscire.

“Fuori dalla vasca è ancora freddo.”

“Ci penso io a riscaldarti,” promise Boris e Valery rabbrividì.

Si asciugarono con un ruvido asciugamano di tela, poi Boris lo prese per mano e lo portò nell’altra stanza; prese cuscini e coperte dalla cassapanca e li gettò a terra davanti alla stufa, poi attirò Valery a sé.

Una ciocca di capelli rossicci gli era ricaduta sulla fronte, e Boris sentì la punta delle dita pizzicare dalla voglia di toccarli, così lo fece.

Valery chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di contentezza, si lasciò sdraiare sulle coperte, ma quando Boris cercò di rovesciarlo sotto di sé, gli morsicò una spalla.

“Credi di potermi dare ordini, hm?”

“Sono abbastanza confidente… AH!” gridò, quando Valery gli toccò le palle. “Hai le mani gelate!”

“In questo caso tornano utili,” mormorò Valery, prima di sparire sotto le coperte.

“Cosa… aaah…”

Boris abbandonò la testa su cuscino e chiuse gli occhi quando Valery chiuse le labbra attorno al suo glande, solleticando il frenulo con la punta della lingua, poi gli accarezzò di nuovo le palle con le dita freddissime.

Boris esalò una imprecazione e strinse le coperte: il contrasto violento tra la bocca bollente di Valery e le sue mani ghiacciate era incredibile. Gemette vocalmente e allargò le gambe senza vergogna, supplicando silenziosamente Valery di non smettere. Non c’era pericolo, comunque: Valery sembrava divertirsi tra le sue gambe e non era intenzionato a fermarsi. I pochi neuroni di Boris che non erano ottenebrati dal piacere registrarono che doveva fare del suo meglio per contraccambiare.

Valery lo portò rapidamente sull’orlo dell’orgasmo con la sua tortura del caldo e del freddo, e Boris cercò di avvertirlo posandogli una mano tra i capelli, ma Valery non si fermò.

Era meravigliosamente testardo.

“Val… oh… OH!”

L’orgasmo lo lasciò senza fiato, mentre Valery continuava a baciargli l’interno delle cosce che ancora tremavano. Lo guardò da sotto le coperte, un luccichio di malizia nei suoi occhi blu che pareva dire _ “Sai fare di meglio?” _ e Boris non si era mai tirato indietro davanti a una sfida, di certo non questa sfida.

“Vieni qui,” disse; lo baciò sulle labbra, poi lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi. Un altro giorno avrebbe passato ore intere ad esplorare le sue lentiggini, ma ora c’era un’altra parte di lui che richiedeva attenzione.

Boris era bravo, Valery l’aveva capito fin dal primo bacio, e si aspettava un pompino memorabile. Quello che non si aspettava era che le sue labbra scivolassero oltre le sue palle e poi ancora più giù…

“Boris!” urlò, “Non-non puoi leccarmi lì.”

“E perché mai?” domandò Boris, con aria falsamente innocente, prima di chinare nuovamente la testa.

“Perché è… è… uh… uuuhh!” La protesta di Valery morì in un lungo ululato che fece sorridere lo statista.

“Oh, invece penso che potrei farmi una casa quaggiù.”

“E poi… ah... dici a me che sono sfrontato,” ansimò Valery, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio. Era incredibile, non si era mai sentito così eccitato in vita sua, e quando la mano forte di Boris strinse la sua erezione, perse completamente la testa.

“E così… ululi,” disse Boris. Si era sollevato su un gomito e gli stava accarezzando la schiena, “è interessante.”

“Fa silenzio,” mugolò Valery con il viso sepolto nel cuscino. Era di nuovo letargico, ma questa volta non per il freddo. Anzi, ora faceva molto caldo sotto le coperte, stava davvero bene. Solo, il pavimento era scomodo, ma non aveva ancora voglia di alzarsi, voleva godersi le mani di Boris sul suo corpo ancora un po’. “Comunque tu non sei da meno.”

Boris si chinò per sfiorargli una spalla con le labbra.

“Vedo che vuoi sempre avere l’ultima parola.”

Valery annuì.

“Riuscirò mai a farti tacere?”

Valery si sollevò e lo baciò sulle labbra: “No, ma puoi continuare a provare.”


End file.
